


Shut Up and Dance

by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, lyrics, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya
Summary: Tumblr prompt from @welt-verbessererin, 'Shut up and dance'.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	Shut Up and Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weltverbessererin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltverbessererin/gifts).



"Gendry," he'd never quite heard his name sound quite so perfect as it did coming from her lips. He lifted his gaze up from his half drunken pint, wondering how he'd even managed to hear her voice over the blaring music.

"C'mon," she smiled, a mischievous glint in her steely eyes.

He took a sharp breath before draining his pint, a mild look of panic on his face as he stood up, towering over her.

Gendry twitched slightly as she held her hand out towards him, before a smile pulled up at the corners of his lips and he lay a large calloused hand in her gentle, smaller one.

Her lower lip momentarily pulled between her lower teeth just before a new song struck up, she turned to face him, her face lighting up, reaching out to take his other hand, " _Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me,_ " she sung along to the song, leading him onto the dance floor.

He didn't know how it happened, but every time they went out, Arya would spend the night drifting between him and any number of people she knew in the club, and at some point she'd always coax him onto the dance floor, usually he was more drunk though. No matter how many people she knew in the club, she'd always gravitate back to him after 10-15 minutes, as if some magnetic force was always pulling them back together. This was what made these nights worth it. It's not like Gendry would even step foot in these clubs without Arya pulling him in.

"Hey," she said as their bodies pressed together, "you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" he frowned.

"You look.. far away." she gave him a concerned smile.

"Was just thinking," he responded, she cocked an eyebrow, prompting him to continue, "I would never set foot in a place like this without you, let alone be dancing!"

"No?" she smiled, her eye glinting again, before catching him completely off guard as she surged forward pressing her lips against him.

Wide-eyed he gawked at her for an instant, before hungrily capturing her lips between his. A large smile plastering his face as he pulled back from her.

Arya snorted in response, "Just.. _shut up and dance with me_."


End file.
